


Songwriter y/n

by Strayycarrot_1317



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, bullet point fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayycarrot_1317/pseuds/Strayycarrot_1317
Summary: You are a songwriter who doesn't take credit for their work. Bang Chan falls in love with your songs, but starts dating the pop star who sings them instead of you, thinking that she's the one who wrote them. Will he find out the truth, or will you forever stand in this lying pop star's shadow?





	Songwriter y/n

  * So you’re an unknown songwriter
  * Until a record company finds you
  * And you end up making a deal with them
  * That you will write songs for their up and coming pop star (let’s call her Jenna)
  * But since they want to market her as a singer/songwriter nobody can know that she’s not writing her own songs
  * And you don’t really care because you’re just happy that you get the opportunity to put your music out there and share it with people and you’re not really the type to need to be in the spotlight anyway
  * So you write songs and Jenna performs them
  * And Jenna ends up getting really big
  * Like people worship the ground she walks on
  * And you sometimes just enjoy going through the comments on her mvs to see what people say
  * And some of it is like “she’s so beautiful” or “I love her voice” but most of it is more like “I love this song so much” or “these lyrics are so relatable”
  * And it makes you happy to see that people appreciate your work even though they don’t know it’s you
  * Soon Bang Chan reveals that he absolutely loves Jenna’s music
  * And as a long-time Stay you’re amazed to hear that
  * And he does a vlive where he plays one of the songs you wrote
  * And just seeing the look on his face and his reaction makes you feel all warm and giddy
  * And he talks about how deep the lyrics are
  * And says all sorts of great things about what he loves about Jenna’s songs
  * And you’re so happy
  * Until a few weeks later he meets Jenna
  * And they start dating
  * And he looks so happy
  * And you just watch from afar feeling bitter because she’s a liar and he doesn’t even know who really wrote the songs
  * Smart as he is, it doesn’t take Chan long to figure out that Jenna isn’t exactly the person he thought she would be
  * He ends up breaking up with her
  * But he’s so confused because he doesn’t understand how he could have been so wrong about her
  * Or how someone like her could have written such beautiful songs
  * She runs off, upset, and he just stands there for a while, in shock
  * Then he hears your voice
  * You’re writing a new song and are just singing the chorus, trying to get it right
  * You don’t notice him
  * He watches you for a while, thinking you’re a new singer/songwriter with the company
  * A month later Jenna’s new album comes out
  * Chan doesn’t even want to listen to it at first, because he broke up with her
  * But in the end he decides that he just loves her music too much to miss out on it
  * So he listens and he immediately recognizes the song you were singing
  * And he’s so confused
  * So he calls up Jenna’s manager and asks what that’s about
  * But the manager denies your existence and says that he must have been wrong
  * Now Chan is really suspicious
  * So he comes to the recording studio to get to the bottom of it all
  * He runs into Jenna and she practically throws herself at him before he can even get a single word out
  * She thinks he came back because he wants to get back together with her
  * You’re watching them, sad, thinking the same thing
  * You leave because you really don’t want to watch them make up
  * And you run into Jenna’s manager, who is livid
  * He starts yelling at you for breaking your contract and letting it come out that you were the one writing her music
  * You’re super confused because you didn’t tell anyone
  * But he won’t listen
  * He fires you
  * At that point Chan comes around to see what all the noise is about
  * He recognizes you and finally understands what’s been going on
  * He tries to stand up for you
  * But the manager throws both of you out
  * Chan is like “I’m so sorry this happened to you, call me if you ever need anything”
  * And he gives you his number
  * Over the course of the next few weeks he tells you that he wants to get to know you better
  * And the two of you go on a few dates
  * But all of a sudden your former company starts this huge smear campaign against you
  * Saying that you stole Jenna’s music and attacked Chan
  * They use security footage of the two of you at the studio that makes it look vaguely like you might have been attacking him to back up their claim
  * The internet just eats it up
  * Suddenly Stays and Jenna’s fans are all against you
  * It’s awful
  * You can’t even go outside
  * So you just stay at home and cry
  * And you don’t want to talk to Chan because you’re afraid of ruining his career
  * But then you get a vlive notification and it’s Chan
  * And he talks about what really happened and calms down Stay
  * Most of them believe him because why would he be lying (if Stay can trust anyone, it’s Stray Kids)
  * So because of this things die down a little
  * And then Chan shows up at your place with pizza and ice cream and makes you feel better
  * And then he puts on a movie and cuddles up with you on the couch and distracts you from all the shitty stuff going on
  * And then he kisses you
  * A few months later, Stray Kids are having a concert near you And Chan convinces you to come
  * And when the concert starts he drags you out to the stage
  * And Stray Kids are all smiling at you, knowing what’s about to happen
  * And Chan just points to a guitar, and says “sing one of the unreleased songs for us and Stay, please. That way everyone can see once and for all that you’re the one who wrote them.”
  * And you’re super nervous, but having Stray Kids be so supportive really helps
  * So you sing one of your new songs
  * And the whole crowd is just dead silent the whole time
  * And you get more and more nervous as time goes by
  * But in the end everyone goes “awww” and cheers for you
  * And Chan just kisses you, right there on stage, in front of everyone
  * And you’re just so happy and it feels like you don’t even deserve all of this
  * Flash forward a bit and Jenna’s manager gets a new songwriter who tries to imitate your songs but fails
  * And Jenna just bombs
  * You, on the other hand, sign with a new company
  * And soon you have your own first concert
  * And the day before you’re so nervous
  * But Chan is there
  * And he takes you on an amazing date and cooks for you and just spoils you
  * And then after dinner he proposes to you
  * And it’s completely unexpected
  * And you just start crying because you’re so happy
  * Then your concert comes around
  * And of course Stray Kids are all there
  * And you repay the favor and drag Chan onto the stage with you
  * And you thank him for all that he’s done for you
  * And you show off your ring to your fans and tell them you got engaged
  * And fans can tell how happy you both are together
  * And your concert is a huge success
  * And of course Chan screams the loudest because he’s your number one fan after all
  * And you never thought you would love being in the spotlight so much
  * But it feels absolutely amazing to finally be appreciated for what you do
  * And to know that Chan loves you for who you are
  * And you don’t have to hide who you are anymore
  * THE END


End file.
